This will be a phase I/II, multicenter, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, dose-escalation study to determine safety and trends in efficacy of recombinant human Keratinocyte Growth Factor (rHuKGF) (20, 40 and 60 ug/Kg) in reducing mucositis and xerostomia in head and neck cancer patients undergoing seven weeks of chemoradiotherapy and 12 months of follow up. Approximately 36 evaluable subjects will be required to fill the three planned dose level cohorts (12 subjects per cohort). Each subject will be expected to participate in both phases (~ 12 weeks) of the study and in the post treatment follow up (11 months). Specific aims are to assess the effects of rHuKGF on the following: 1)incidence, severity and duration of oral mucositis and its clinical sequelae. 2)incidence and severity of xerostomia and other late radiation effects; and 3)quality of life.